1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium to clip a region corresponding to a subject from a moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is well known that there is an image processing apparatus which clips a subject as a tracking target from a moving image and records the subject (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-205037).